


Demons and devils united by lust

by EmpressdarlingSweetling



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Hot, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressdarlingSweetling/pseuds/EmpressdarlingSweetling
Summary: 50 drabbles on the relationship between Malphas and Nero.





	Demons and devils united by lust

A few drabbles of my favorite pairing Nero/Malphas from Devil May cry 5. Yes, I know its weird, but damn, if there's wasn't some chemistry and fire between them.

**Witch **

“Where is it, witch!” She winces, and struggles to break free of his iron grip. His claws dig into her wrist, and the pain blossoms under her flesh. Mentally she curses her human form. He pins her to the side of the cave, his glower filling her vision, as stones cut her human flesh.

“Malphas,” He growls, and she hates the way a frisson of lust ripples through her. Something hard slips between her legs, and gently grazes her groin. She swallows, the friction sparks an arousal. “I refuse to help you find you pathetic human!” Grunts from chapped lips. He presses the steel weapon Blue Rose harder against her, nearly slicing into the slit of her womanhood. Nero growls like a wolf, low and vicious, before spinning her around to face her. His eyes are this vibrant aquamarine, and full of unquenchable fire. She has to bite back a groan of arousal.

**Danger **

Her toes trail a path down the seam of his pants, and he releases a frustrated, annoyed growl. “What a reaction! You filthy boy,” There is a trace of mocking in her tone. She brings her heel up to provide him with a second of reprieve, and then, brings it down hard. Nero jerks in anger, his eyes flashing in helpless rage. A smile curdles on her poisonous lips, watching with amusement as his manhood hardens under the arc of her foot. 

“Fuck you!” He spits out. A cold, callous laugh is her response. Nero suddenly receives a burst of strength and thrashes wildly. “It appears your manhood is appreciative of this gesture,” Stamping down furiously on his hardened member that forms a lovely tent in his pants.

Nero unleashes another frustrated grunt, his cheeks growing red, “Fuck off, you walking KFC bitch!” Another round of laughter, and she traces the thick hardness in his trousers with her toes. Nero curses under his breath, of all the damn times to pop a boner. "You like it like this, kin of sparda? Allowing a demon to have her way with you!” She coos.

He grunts, a sheen of sweat across his brow. "When I get out these fucking tendrils!" Nero kicks out. Malphas retaliates by dropping to her knees to tower over Nero. A hand darts forward to wrap around his throat, slowly constricting his airflow. The smile widens to a toothy one, full of evil delight, "I am going to have so much fun playing with you!" Rubbing his hardness with her own nether regions.

Nero curses under his breath that as a young male, he couldn't resist a set of knockers, and fuck, the demon's human form had a plump pair of them. ‘You c-an sh-ovve your chicke-n up you-r ass!” He gasps.

**Exposure/Exhibitionism**

Something disgusting stirs her loins, and it makes her feel an unwanted yearning. Malphas always considered lust only for filthy succubus or demons or even pitiful parasites, not her kind. He moves with sharp precision, his muscular body cutting the air as if it was butter. She can hear the powerful blood pumping in his veins, and thirst scratches at her throat. She needs a taste. After he is done cutting up her demon brethren, he turns to her, eyes a vibrant hue, and stalks towards her on long legs, blood dripping off his body. She shifts, and the steel pikes dig deeper into her flesh. Pain strikes her body, and she has to swallow a scream. He leans over her, “D’ya have a human form? I don’t want to waste time here hacking at this chicken.” His fucking sword is shoved mercilessly into her lower bird form, and it sends pain coursing through her.

Her eyes fall to the decapitated bird head, oozing purple blood in a large puddle, and she can’t help but release a painful moan for her poor defeated creature that made up her lower half. “So, tell me sweetheart, I am gonna need you to be human for a second…” She snaps her jaws angrily, “I won’t help you, pitiful half breed!” Her disembodied voice coming out in almost a weak pitiful splutter. “Then, sweetheart,” And the red queen glows a brilliant red as it roars to life, “I am going to have to cut you down to chicken nugget size!”

Eyes flicker a vibrant blue, exuding a perverse kind of exuberance. Nero looks down at the creature, now ripped apart from her chicken, and bleeding profusely around his feet. Her four arms twitch uselessly, while a large gash across her chest spills her dark purplish blood. “Lend me your strength,” She croaks. Nero tilts his head, and wonders if it is a good idea to feed the demon. But given her weaken state, if he just gives her a little. They could start looking for Urizen, He lowers his right arm and with the blade cuts his skin. The sweet scent of Sparda blood fills the air. Malphas tongue licks her teeth eagerly, and her lips close around the wound, and sucks. Tingles run down his arms as he loses some of his blood to her need. After some time, he yanks his arm away, and she releases an annoyed snort. With a heave, he yanks the sword from her lower half, and she spits out her black blood mixed with his red. “Come on, sweetheart! Time to play pretend!” Squeezing her eyes shut, she conjures up a human form, her collective mouths wheezing in agony. Nero watches with a smirk as a purple cloud engulfs her wounded form, the power of the hell sorceress. 

When the cloud dissipates, her human body stands before him. Nero releases a small whistle. She has a nice petite body, long flowing dark hair that gleams a dark sheen, and beautiful eyes that glitter like diamond shards. He moves closer until he is so close, his eyes burn into hers. A hand wraps around her neck, and squeezes tightly. A gasp tries to escape from her constricting throat. "Play nice! or I will put you on so short of a leash, it throttles your ass!" Malphas silently nods, ignoring the warm coil of needs through her loins. 

Art by [nuxcia](https://nuxcia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
